Nodrakadyra
The slender undistinguished (except for the pair of midnight black feathery wings sprouting from her back) form in leather tunic, short skirt, and boots sauntered into the Tyran Enforcement Chapter building. Having heard that the Enforcement Chapter employed a healthy number of Erinyes as it's enforcers, Nodrarkadyra decided to seek her opportunties there as soon as she arrived in the City of Darkness. After a brief inquiry at the reception area, she was directed to Aranavia Dreadshoulder, the Lead Recruitment Officer, and found her just about to leave her office. Standing just under 6 feet, the full blooded erinyes towered over the shorter and slighter Nodrarkadyra, with only half her parentage that of devilish blood. The mix of the other half of her parentage gave her a slight slant of her eyes and a barely noticeable point at the tip of her ears, as well as the much shorter stature of 5'5". "So, you're the one wanting a job," Aranavia scoffed as she looked down at the applicant and gave her a once over. "A bit smaller than I expected." "Small, but not weak," Nodrakadyra lifted her chin higher and thrust out her chest defiantly at the challenge. "What I lack in size I more than make up for in speed and agility." "Indeed," Aranavia cocked an eyebrow, but still unconvinced of the little one's abilities. "Tell you what. Go ahead and haul in a criminal by yourself and I'll consider hiring you on." With that she turned and walked off to her business without another thought, believing the half-blood will not likely pass her test and will give up her flight of fancy of becoming an Enforcer for the government. Determined, Nodrakadyra strode away from the encounter on the prowl for someone to pad her way into a steady government job. Before she had even left the building she was distracted by an interrogation of sorts of what seemed to be a part demon. Nodrakadyra slowed her steps and looked around to see that no one noticed her in the shadows near the openned door where the exchange took place. "So you're not the one who broke into that warehouse and stole almost 500 gold pieces worth of goods?" The interrogator, a bored looking impish fellow continued to scribble in his notes. "That's right. But I was around the area, and I did see who DID break in," the part demon (Nodrakadyra now noticed by the small pair of pincers hanging motionlessly out from his chest, with a bit of Glabrezu blood in him) leaned in and whispered. "Was that tiefling drunkard always hanging around the Black Sun," he offered with a smirk unnoticed by the interrogator busy with his scribbling. "Go on." With the potential of closing the case quickly and without much ado, the interrogator prompted him for more information. "Well, it was two nights ago, and I was just walking home and passed by the warehouse. I saw him coming out of it with an armload of goods. I would have come forward sooner, but... I had to tend to a sick friend. And it was very convenient that the good enforcers of the city found me first." Nodrakadyra was appalled at the audacious display of pure perjury. Surely the interrogator could not be so easily fooled! "Thank you, good sir, for coming forward with this new information! We will hunt down this thief and give him his just deserts." With that, the fellow ended the meeting and scurried off to issue the warrant for the poor drunkard's imminient arrest. Nodrakadyra stood in the shadows aghast at what played out right infront of her eyes. She recovered quickly enough to stealthily follow the perjurer out, deciding how she might apprehend the criminal. As they exited the building, he meet up with another, much smaller, man and together they walked into the Black Sun. She followed the pair in and seated herself not too far from hearing range, though they didn't bother being covert with their conversation. "Oh he'll get it now for sure! And once he's gone, who'll stop us from taking his land?" the perjurer exclaimed with glee. "Yes, that was great plan, robbing the warehouse and framing him for it. Two vrocks with one stone," his partner chuckled. "Even better than introducing him to all the different drinks the Black Sun has to offer, making him a useless drunk. Here's to the opportunities of tomorrow," the perjuror raised his glass and downed its potent content. "Yes, toast to the tomorrow that you shall never see," Nodrakadyra came in hard and fast toward her target. Before the glass was set back down, she had slammed shoulder first into the surprised fiend, knocking him flat on his back. Using her momentum, she sprinted past the mass of broken chair and stunned perjurer to reach the wall. Patrons of the establishment scrambled out of her way as she made ready for another pass back to her slowly rising target. Though stunned, the part glabrezu was still a tough target looming large at 8 and a half feet, and quickly coming to his full height. Several bouncers of the establishment rushed toward the scene, thinking to dispell the fight and remove the combatants from the place. They were quickly overwhelmed not by the combatants, but by the patrons in the surrounding area. Some were genuinely frightened and desired to be out of the place before the fighting affected them while others saw it as a good opportunity to have a free drink or meal on the house, grabbing what they could and contributing to the mayhem. With more and more people trying to move opposite of the direction they wanted to go, the bouncers could not get to the fight before it escalated in scope and range. Nodrakadyra's second pass was not nearly as flawless as her first. Her strong and compact frame sought to slam again into her target, this time with a longsword drawn from its sheath. As the blade neared the fiend's heart, one of the useless looking pincers jutting out from his chest moved to catch and parry the sword's edge. The agile half erinyes managed to avoid getting her blade caught between the serrated pincers at the last minute by shifting her weight back and using her wings to lift her up away from the fast closing arms of her 8 and a half foot opponent. She knew if those arms caught a hold of her she would have a hard time getting out of them alive. Enraged at the attack and more than a little embarrassed by the initial knock down, the demon roared and lept toward the still retreating half erinyes. Unable to close the distance, he picked up a nearby table and hurled it at the hovering form. Nodrakadyra easily dodged the flying table, though that could not be said for half a dozen patrons of the bar as the table landed atop another, splintering both and sending the debris out against the patrons too slow to move away. Screams of bloody murder resounded from all corners as more sought to leave as quickly as possible, tipping over furnature and breaking fine dinnerware in their flight. Seeing the table's miss, the demon grabbed a chair this time as ammunition, though it hardly mattered. Nodrakadyra was no closer to being hit by the chair than by the table. With a smirk, she retreated to 40 feet away and keeping her eyes locked onto her target, she slowly unhooked a length of rope of the most peculiar hue from her belt. The other, smaller, of the two conspirators has seemingly vanished since the fight began. She was not overly concerned with that one, however complacent he was in the devious plot. She had the perjurer in her sights. The seething half fiend closed the distance one determined step at a time, grabbing random objects on his way to throw at the now standing still form of Nodrakadyra. She jumped out of the way of a well aimed barstool, ducked under assult by a half drunk bottle of whiskey, and parried a thrown steak knife with her longsword. By this time, at least half of the patrons have managed to exit the building through either the front or back door, knocking down furniture, bottles of expensive brews, and each other in the process of escaping. Some of the stronger and more impatient patrons have even opened up a couple of temporary exits in the walls to make a speedy retreat. There was just her and her target, her way in to being an enforcer. When he was just under 20 feet and quickening his steps, Nodrakadyra tossed her lasso at the incoming half fiend and willed it to magically wrap tightly around him, binding his arms uselessly against his torso. "Now... you are going to pay dearly for what you have done, and what you intend to do," she hissed as she walked toward the brute. He struggled mightily against his constraints but was unable to break free. Nodrakadyra showed the edge of her blade to the bound half fiend, making shallow cuts around him, relishing the look of panic in the bulging dark eyes. "Perhaps I should cut out your lying tongue before turning you in to the Enforcement Chaptor." Just as she grabbed the thick jaw, forcing an opening of his mouth, and angled her blade toward it, there came a shout from behind her. "STOP!" Nodrakadyra turned toward the sound and was ecstatic to see none other than Aranavia Dreadshoulder, followed by an attractive pale skinned half elf with shoulder length platinum blonde hair, wearing a fancy black cocktail dress, and a look of cold bottled rage. Behind them strode in a host of bouncers and enforcers. "I have apprehended this criminal. He perjured himself to an interrogator of the Enforcement Chaptor and framed another for his own crimes so that he may take the other's land. I'm sure you will want to exact the proper punishment for him," Nodrakadyra beamed, thinking her path into the Enforcement Chapter secured. "Proper punishement, yes. For him? Not so much," Aranavia glared angrily at the surprised Nodrakadyra. Before she has had a chance to utter a word, the half elf cast a spell toward the half erinyes and then, all was dark.